


Keeping Warm

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Random Fandom Twelve Days of Stories: Nice Series [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Since I'm beset with holiday madness, I decided to do a Fic-Mas Advent Thingymabob. I'm writing a set of naughty and a set of nice drabbles. Because I sail my ships on indiscriminate seas, there will be a mix of fandoms and pairings as I go down the list. Hopefully, you will find something you like.





	Keeping Warm

Keeping Warm  
Adam shivered under thin blankets. He hated like poison to turn on the heat unless it was absolutely necessary.

Tonight, it might be necessary. Adam psyched himself up to leave the fragile cocoon he’d built when the soft brush of knuckles on his door caught his attention. 

“Parrish?”

Ronan's voice, barely above a whisper, but Adam heard it through the cardboard-core door. 

Adam scurried to the door, threw it open, pulled Ronan in by the front of his t-shirt, and slammed the door shut to prevent further heat loss. 

“Hey, Parrish, I-- what the fuck?”

Adam dragged Ronan to the bed, got in, and pulled Ronan down beside him. 

“Shoes off,” he commanded. Ronan obeyed, and Adam tossed the blanket over them, squirming until he had Ronan’s arms around and he was able to nuzzle Ronan’s neck. 

“Mmmmmm.” Adam rubbed his cheek against the soft fabric of Ronan’s shirt. “Warm.”

Ronan barked a laugh. “Is that all I am to you? A space heater? And here I thought you loved me.”

“Of course I do.” Adam pecked his cheek. “I love you and your hot, hot body.”

“Yeah?”

Adam felt Ronan’s grin against his cheek. Ronan’s hands wandered down Adam’s sides. Cold fingers touched his waist, and Adam hissed.

“If you try and take off my clothes, I will gut you like a tauntaun and sleep in your corpse,” Adam growled.

“Jesus Christ, Parrish. You are a fucking weirdo.” Ronan tossed the covers aside and got out of bed, evading Adam’s grabby hands. “I’ll be right back.”

He took wicked delight in leaving the front door open as he ran down to his car. Keeping Adam’s threat in mind, which he was entirely capable of carrying out, Ronan closed the door behind him and flicked on the overhead light. He deflected the shoe Adam threw at his head with a bulky, paper-wrapped package. 

“We are breaking up unless you give me three good reasons I shouldn’t.”

Ronan opened the package and shook out a large, down comforter. It was soft plaid flannel. Ronan draped it over Adam’s head and shoulders. 

“That’s one,” Adam said, bunching the blanket around him. 

“Two,” Ronan said, producing a set of hand and foot warmers. “No electricity required. Perfect temp all the time. Dreamed ‘em up for ya special.”

Adam refused to come out from the blankets to accept them, so Ronan tucked a few under the edges of the blankets. 

“What’s the third reason?”

Ronan grinned and switched off the light. A sliver of light from the street lamp cut across Ronan’s torso. Pale skin caught the light as Ronan stripped.

“I’m not impressed,” Adam drawled. He let the blanket slip from his head. “You got me that for my birthday. And Christmas.”

“And Easter,” Ronan replied. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them off his hips. It was damn cold in the apartment. He knelt at the edge of Adam’s bed and put his hands on either side of what he presumed was Adam’s lap. He leaned in and kissed Adam.

Adam remained unyielding for a full thirty seconds. Ronan was impressed with Adam’s dedication to being unpleasant when he was cold. Ronan was the same when he was hungry.

Ronan kissed Adam gently, insistently, and Adam slowly yielded as Ronan warmed up. It only took five minutes this time to get Adam to scoot back and let Ronan into bed with him. They kissed lazily in the growing pocket of warmth. 

Adam fell asleep first, head dropped back against the pillow as Ronan’s lips traveled down his neck. Ronan let out a soft laugh. He tucked the blankets tightly around them both and rested his cheek against the top of Adam’s head. 

It was only December first, he mused. He was going to have his work cut out for him, keeping this boy warm. But Ronan was nothing if not inventive. He’d manage somehow. 


End file.
